


Houndstongue

by kotokoshka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Higher rating due to stronger language and slight body horror, M/M, No wives/girlfriends/kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Houndstongue - Чернокорень (собачья трава) - травянистое растение, классифицируется как сорняк. Его цветки описываются как бархатистые с красновато-фиолетовой окраской, гладкими краями и четкими жилками.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 3





	Houndstongue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Houndstongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183430) by [Cherry_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_B/pseuds/Cherry_B). 



Все начинается с _головной боли_. Она приходит и уходит, кажется ерундой, но Криштиану делает все возможное, чтобы врачи узнали о ней во время медицинского осмотра.

Врачи кажутся обеспокоенными, когда проходят недели, а Криш продолжает сообщать о том, что ему нехорошо. Но боли мимолетны, почти случайны, так что ничего, кроме как записать факт их появления, они сделать не могут. В итоге всплывает мысль об МРТ, но Криштиану отказывается, потому что к тому времени головные боли прекращаются.

Вместо них появляется _боль в горле_. Упорная, постоянная.

— Ты тесты сдавал уже?

Криштиану смотрит на Пепе, поднимает бровь и в ответ получает вежливый, но встревоженный взгляд.

— Ты кашляешь с тех пор, как мы приехали. После разминки и тренировки только хуже стало. Так ты сдавал тесты или нет?

Криштиану кивает, возится с ботинками и пытается подавить спазм в горле. Он уже наполовину собрался, когда его одолевает очередной приступ кашля. Моутинью внимательно смотрит на него, неловко задержав руку над его согбенной спиной. Взгляд у него немного панический. 

Пепе таращится на Криша, пока тот идет к нему, по пути отмахнувшись от Жоау.

— О чем я и говорю! — огрызается он. Как только Криш перестает кашлять, он тычет в его сторону бутылкой воды. — Ты пойдешь со мной, бери вещи. Давай, пошли!

Криштиану пытается отговорить его, ведь да, он уже был у медиков, просто в Мадриде врачи не могут понять, в чем дело. Да, правда, он начинает переживать.

Он идет вслед за Пепе, пока они не заворачивают за угол и не натыкаются на Фернанду Сантуша. Криш резко останавливается, Пепе продолжает идти, но через пару шагов понимает, что один и возвращается за ним.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спрашивает он слишком громко. Криштиану пытается свалить, но Пепе цепко хватает его за запястье и тащит за собой.

— Нет!

— Что значит нет, перестань себя вести как ребенок, ты должен…

— Нет! — Криштиану прерывает его стенания так громко, что пугает Фернандо, который разговаривал с Эктором Купером. Они оба синхронно оглядываются, и Криштиану внезапно охватывает паника.

— Пепе, отстань. Меня осматривали. Это просто простуда.

Пепе подозрительно изучает его лицо.

— Ты играешь с _простудой_?

Криштиану полушутливо пожимает плечами, потому что врать не хочет, а это, вроде как, только наполовину ложь.

— Идиот ты, — говорит ему Пепе. — Я всегда говорю, что ты одержимый придурок.

Криштиану улыбается ему. Пепе идет к Фернанду, обвиняюще тычет в сторону друга. Выражение лица тренера сборной меняется от любопытства к удивлению и смирению, когда он смотрит на Криштиану.

Он привык уже, ведь Криш — это довольно специфический проблемный португальский ребенок.

***

К середине апреля кашель усиливается. Криштиану ничего с этим поделать не может, это начинает влиять не только на его настроение, но и на окружающих. Постоянный кашель сначала _беспокоит_ персонал и товарищей по команде, а только потом уже начинает _раздражать_.

— Пусть посмотрят тебя, — говорит ему Гарет, но Криш только отмахивается.

— Ну серьезно! — настаивает Марсело, но его Криш тоже игнорирует.

— Хватит уже, — недовольно ворчит Серхио. Он слишком серьезный — губы сжаты в тонкую линию, ведь капитанская повязка — тяжелая ноша, и Криштиану это понимает. Серхио носит ее уже несколько лет, она будто вросла в его плечо и вплелась в волосы, как корона ответственности, сто лет истории клуба давят на него всем весом.

Обычно Рамос вдохновляет, сплачивает их, подзуживает выложиться еще больше. Однако, стоя перед Криштиану и пытаясь контролировать то, с чем Криш мучительно борется уже несколько месяцев, он не может скрыть недовольства.

Криш вовсе не наслаждается постоянной усталостью и приступами головокружения. Он не прыгает от радости от внезапно накатившей тошноты. Это _боль_. Постоянная раздражающая боль. Он устал и злится.

Серхио он толкает без раздумий, это просто внезапная вспышка гнева, реакция тела.

Проблема в том, что они так и не научились себя контролировать и известны тем, что _немного_ вспыльчивы. И реакция Криша Серхио не нравится.

Он пытается протиснуться мимо, но тут же отлетает назад от толчка, врезаясь спиной в шкафчик. Этого мало, Серхио бросается вперед, хватает Криша за грудки и вздергивает вверх, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

Остальные собираются вокруг них. Марсело пытается влезть между ними, Иско тянет Серхио назад, как и Лука. Гарет прижимается вплотную к Кришу, подхватывает под мышки, помогая удержаться на месте.

— Успокойся, — повторяет он снова и снова, пока Криш наконец не разбирает его слова слова сквозь рев крови в ушах.

Серхио ругается, Начо пытается его успокоить, а Дани старается не дать встрять остальным. Это сумасшедший дом какой-то, и где-то между попытками добраться до взбешенного Рамоса и желание дышать нормально Криш чувствует ледяной укол _стыда_.

— Тащи свою тупую задницу к Зизу! — рычит Серхио, тяжело дыша. Он вырывается из рук Иско и Луки, трет лицо и приглаживает волосы. — Просто иди!

Криштиану хмурится, но в ответ ничего не говорит. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, выходя из раздевалки. Его гордость уязвлена.

Он покидает этот сумасшедший дом, а остальная часть команды смотрит ему вслед в мертвой тишине.

***

Они ведь дисциплинированные. Это все внутренние разборки, потому что будет совсем хреново, если капитан и вице-капитан поругаются всего за несколько недель до Эль Класико. Серхио подходит к Криштиану через два дня, извиняется, выражает свое беспокойство и предлагает поддержку, когда Криш признается, что не может избавиться от простуды уже несколько месяцев.

— На самом деле врачи не знают, что это такое.

Криш почесывает щеку, пытаясь скрыть тревогу, но Серхио только еще больше волнуется.

— Не переживай, Серхио, на команду это не повлияет. Я уверен, само пройдет.

Серхио его словам явно не верит, но раз Криш не говорит больше ничего, то ему приходится кивнуть.

— Давай я тебе дам номер других врачей, — предлагает он.

— Не надо, не беспокойся. Ни о чем не беспокойся. Разберусь сам, поверь.

***

Криштиану в полном порядке. Он доказывает это на следующий день, забив в конце матча, тем самым подарив Мадриду очки. Они в Ла Лиге побеждать уже не собираются, но Криш показывает всем и себе, что то, что его так мучает, не дает ему сдать назад.

Это продолжается еще несколько недель, Криш играет, команда забивает и идет дальше. Они попали в финал Лиги Чемпионов, уже третий год подряд. Криш благоговеет перед заключительной стадией соревнования, они так близко, что он может попробовать победу на вкус. Реал настолько погружен в переживания по поводу возможного третьего ушастого кубка, что едва замечает, когда наступает ночь перед Эль Класико.

Через пять дней и сорок восемь часов на чистом адреналине Криштиану тошнит в туалете.

Он не совсем понимает, что происходит, почти готов позвать на помощь, потому что уже десять минут его выворачивает пустыми спазмами. Команда уже выстраивается в подтрибунке, Кришу тоже пора присоединиться к ним, даже если единственное, что он сможет делать, это полировать задницей скамейку запасных. Он _должен_ выйти, иначе все узнают, что с ним что-то не так, а Криш не может показать свою слабость.

Поэтому он с трудом вываливается из кабинки и ползет к раковинам, плещет водой в лицо и полоскает рот, чтобы избавиться от привкуса желчи. Выпрямившись, он видит Гарета. 

Момент напряженный, тянется долго, но Гарет просто смотрит на него. Они оба молчат, хотя очевидно, что Гарету есть, что сказать. Он открывает и закрывает рот, машет рукой. Криштиану вздрагивает. Гарет вздыхает и пытается улыбнуться, выходит немного криво, но тепло. Он подбирается к Криштиану и мягко толкает его в плечо.

— Пойдем, тебя все ждут.

***

Наблюдать за Месси всегда странно — это исследование его возможностей, искаженное завистью, подпитываемой безразличием общества к тому, что сделал Криш, сколько он преодолел. Тем не менее, это словно художественная выставка — плавные движения, скорость, то, как Месси влезает в крошечные пространства между игроками, это невероятно, просто невообразимо. Месси бежит по полю, быстрее, чем это вообще может быть возможно, голова опущена, нога вперед — и мяч трепыхается в сетке.

У Криштиану перехватывает дыхание.

Это забавно, потому что все последние месяцы он чувствовал тяжесть в груди, весомую и неподвижную, но когда Месси мчится в объятия Луиса Суареса, сверкая бледной кожей бедер, когда он обхватывает друга ногами… Криштиану чувствует странную _легкость_.

«Забавно», — думает он, когда голова начинает кружиться.

Это _странно_.

***

Он смотрит на багровое месиво на своей ладони. Оно маленькое и довольно липкое, но откашливалось с дикими усилиями, горло будто перерезали. Криш пальцами чувствует выпуклость, но тут же раздавливает ее. Не надо делать поспешных выводов. Это может быть что угодно, не только часть внутренностей, которую он выплюнул во время перерыва на ланч.

Криштиану пытается не думать об этом, выбросив гадость в мусорное ведро. Он ходит по делам, ест, работает, звонит маме и не вспоминает об этом вообще.

Когда он чистит зубы перед сном, _это_ происходит снова. Щекотка, неприятный дискомфорт и кашель, Криш задыхается, давится, а затем в раковине появляется все та же липкая бордовая масса.

Он выходит из ванной, усаживается на кухне с чашкой чая и пытается нормально дышать.

Через двадцать минут он возвращается, затыкает слив, включает воду и смотрит, как наполняется раковина. Набрав достаточно, Криш закрывает кран, наблюдая, как месиво на дне начинает растворяться. Вода приобретает нежно-розовый цвет со странными пузырями желчи, сбившимися в углу. На дне плавает бордовый комок.

Криш проводит по нему пальцами, осторожно, чтобы не повредить и рассмотреть как следует, просто очищает как можно аккуратнее. Вытащив из воды комок, он пристально изучает его.

_Еще и еще._

Пока наконец не выдает: «Какого хуя?».

***

Оно мягкое, бархатистое и не такое бордовое, когда смывается неприятный слизисто-кровавый след. Криштиану не совсем понимает, что это вообще такое, но знает, что в его теле эта дрянь быть _не должна_. Поэтому он кладет эту гадость на салфетку и оставляет на кухне на ночь. Он хочет, чтобы на это посмотрели врачи и наконец поняли, что с ним происходит.

Когда он показывает _это_ своему врачу на следующий день, тот говорит, что нужно сохранить образец для тестов.

Но сколько бы Криш не ждал, до финала Лиги Чемпионов ему никто не звонит. Ему не то чтобы все равно, просто он занят игрой, и ему удается забить гол в последней игре сезона.

***

Они выигрывают Лигу Чемпионов, и Криштиану весь вибрирует от волнения. Он счастлив, все вокруг него счастливы, весь город счастлив. Но сердце болит до сих пор.

В эту ночь он кашляет, кашляет и давится до тех пор, пока между губ не чувствует нечто странное. Стоя в своем гостиничном номере, Криштиану наблюдает, как цветок расцветает в раковине, плавая в воде, и его охватывает ужас.

***

Чемпионат Мира наступает на пятки после победы в Киеве. У Криштиану мало времени, чтобы думать о подтексте этого цветка.

_Он и так все знает._

У него команда, которая поддерживает его, титул, который маячит впереди, мечта всей нации — все это совсем рядом.

Сборная Португалии начинает смело, Криштиану заявляет о себе. Он стоит на вершине и бросает вызов, предупреждение всем. Он приехал сюда, чтобы выиграть и забрать титул чемпиона мира. Четыре гола подряд, никаких проблем до следующего после второго матча дня.

Криш видит результаты нового игрового дня и, прежде чем даже осознает это, блюет в раковину, из его горла вываливается один увядший бутон за другим. Глаза слезятся, живот скручивает… и лучше бы Криштиану ничего не понимал.

Конечно, _это_ досталось ему. Кому же еще.

Никогда еще тот, кто так бесил, так подавлял, не завораживал его настолько сильно. Никто никогда не проникал в жизнь Криштиану, как _Месси_. Криш никогда еще не жаждал приблизиться к врожденному мастерству человека, получить все его внимание, его время — ничье, лишь его.

Это сбивает с ног похлеще грузового поезда, то, что ему приходится принимать бурные чувства, которые он испытывает к Лео Месси. Время самое неподходящее для таких предательских, мучительных мыслей. Криштиану сжимает края раковины, пока костяшки не белеют, а потом делает все возможное, чтобы уничтожить то, с чем вообще не хотел иметь дела.

Он берет себя в руки и сосредотачивается на сборной Португалии и их главной цели. И через четыре дня видит результаты своих переживаний. Минуты идут, Рикардо наконец забивает, а Криштиану празднует так, будто начал новую жизнь. У него есть цель, хоть и приходится постоянно себе об этом напоминать.

Когда время матча заканчивается, и Криш остается без цели, он позволяет мыслям кружиться в голове до следующего дня.

Лео забивает, и тиски вокруг его легких ослабевают. _Чуть-чуть._

***

Они _проиграли_. Еще немного, и могли бы вытянуть матч в дополнительное время, еще немного, и все могло бы закончиться иначе...

Криштиану проверяет результаты остальных матчей, когда собирает вещи, раньше он этого не делал, не хотел позволять себе отвлекаться.

_Лео тоже едет домой._

Эта мысль ему не нравится. Они оба могли бы поработать лучше. Он знает, что они оба это чувствуют и осознают.

Криштиану сидит на краю кровати и надсадно кашляет, мерзкая сухость в груди вызывает боль во всем теле.

Темные прожилки виднеются на фоне светлых округлых лепестков, а ярко-желтая середина будто противоречит ужасному финалу.

Он сминает цветок в руках и опускает голову. Есть несколько вариантов, но все они малорадостные.

Он думает о матери и своей последней девушке и знает, что в конечном счете все закончится так, как _он решит сам._

Криштиану не считает себя трусом. Поэтому откидывается на постель и позволяет себе греться в воспоминаниях о хитрых улыбках на церемониях награждания, об их яркой конкуренции. Он думает о бегущем по полю Лео — о его холодных глазах, о мяче у его ног. Он вспоминает все взгляды, которыми они обменивались на поле и вне его. Сколько раз Лео заставлял Криша улыбаться и смеяться… и он всегда в такие моменты чувствовал, как ему повезло.

Лео выглядит таким живым в этих воспоминаниях, что Кришу хочется протянуть руку и коснуться, взять, попробовать. Он размышляет, шершавые ли руки у Лео от постоянных тренировок, и если уж он начал об этом думать, можно ли закончить мыслями обо всех шрамах и родинках на теле Лео...

Он задается вопросом, бьется ли сердце Месси так же быстро, когда он видит, как Криштиану забивает?.. Чувствует ли он то же самое, что и Криш в такие моменты?..

А потом он кашляет, цветы душат его, пока он лежит на кровати, держась за горло. Нужно встать или хотя бы перевернуться на бок. Нужно что-то сделать, потому он умирает, и кто знает, как долго это продлится...

Криш кашляет, задыхается и наконец испуганно садится, чисто инстинктивно цепляясь за страх, чтобы выжить. Он вытирает глаза, взгляд плывет, а в уголках рта появляется слюна.

Повсюду цветы, они воняют желчью и прилипают к телу. В груди болит просто невыносимо, во рту — ужасный привкус, дыхание прерывистое.

Криш пытается встать, но сил нет. Он смотрит на бардак вокруг и знает, что время уходит. Широким взмахом руки он скидывает на пол ближайшие к себе цветы, закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

***

В Турине Криштиану продолжают мучить хрипы в груди, но с каждым днем он кашляет все меньше и меньше. Он надеется, что сделал правильный выбор, почти молится об этом. 

Цветы в груди продолжают расти, хотя вдали от Лео рост замедляется. Пока Криш цепляется за воспоминания, любовь не умрет.

Глядя, как Лео забивает три мяча, Криш понимает, что расстояние между ними проблему не решит. Ничего он не может с собой поделать. Лео единственный, кто проник так глубоко в его кожу, что пустил корни.

Потирая грудь, Криш думает, что мог избавиться от цветов, _теоретически_. Он мог бы заплатить за то, чтобы уничтожить все воспоминания до единого, чтобы заново собрать свою жизнь и наконец двинуться дальше.

Вырвать их — означает вырвать цветы, которые росли в его груди только потому, что его любовь безответна.

Криштиану _может и должен_ это делать.

Но он лишь откидывается на спинку стула и снова смотрит, как Лео забивает третий мяч.

Глядя на его улыбку, Криш потирает ноющую грудь.

Он _должен._

Но _не будет_ этого делать.


End file.
